


Passive

by voldynose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: constructive criticism is welcome, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldynose/pseuds/voldynose
Summary: Why was Wonwoo so gloomy at that V-live on the way to Bangkok.





	Passive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is the first Seventeen fanfic that im gonna post. I only wrote this for 3 hours though so it might be bad and rambly and boring and what not. Please dont hesitate to comment what you think I should improve on :) thanks!!
> 
> Btw, i posted this because i knew that if i didn't have that in my mindset, i would never ever finish it. Just like all my other meanie fanfics.

It was raining in Korea, and Wonwoo can't stop thinking of him since he went to Thailand without the members. How is he? Did his plane land safely? Is he there yet? Is he adjusting well to their food? Why isn't he messaging me yet?

All these questions in Wonwoo's mind.

They were fighting before he left. It all started with that one V live. 

Wonwoo can't comprehend why he started sulking. There weren't any seats available and the obvious choice, if he didn't want to sit on the cold, hard floor, was on somebody else's lap. Jun's was the first one he saw so he sat there. Mingyu knew that Jun is just a close friend, Jun has Wenhan for fucks sake! How can he even think that Wonwoo has guts to fucking cheat on him. 

They ignored each other for days until the night before his flight.

/flashback/

Wonwoo was laughing while walking into the dorm with Jun, Soonyoung, Chan and Seokmin. Laughing because of something dumb that Seokmin said. He was kinda leaning towards Jun while laughing and that's when the explosion happened.

"Well somebody's having lots of fun." Mingyu's deep voice suddenly said, out of nowhere, while carrying his luggage.

The laughter stopped. Knowing what will happen next, Soonyoung, Jun, and Chan excused themselves, saying that they need to go back to the company to choreograph things while Seokmin just said that he's hungry again and is going to the nearby convenience store. 

"Do you have a problem with that?" Wonwoo asked, provoking Mingyu.

Ignoring Wonwoo, Mingyu just stayed quiet and continued going to his room with his luggage.

Wonwoo had enough and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? Just say it!!"

Mingyu sighed, shook his head and then closed the door leading to his room with a loud bang.

Wonwoo wanted to knock down his door so bad. But he didn't. He left Mingyu alone to pack. He doesn't know why he didn't do it though. Why didn't he push for a discussion to happen. If he pushed, then maybe he wouldn't have this aching feel inside his chest. 

The next day, he woke up, after playing Overwatch for hours. With Mingyu, already on his way to his flight to Bangkok.

He checked his phone to see if he left any messages - there was none. After 2 hours, he was at Pledis already, when he saw the pictures of him in the airport. It hurt him to see Mingyu's pictures, looking like he wasn't affected at all by what happened last night. All smiley, showing his teeth and looking adorable and such. And, god, he just wants to fucking hug him again.

/end of flashback/

Sighing at the memories of last night. Wonwoo just stared into the blank space. It was night time now and he went back to the dorm with Seungkwan and Jeonghan to eat dinner. The rain became more intense and drowned out Wonwoo's thoughts.

"Wonwoo hyung!" Seungkwan shouted "Your phone is ringing!!"

He didn't realize that he left his phone inside Seungkwan, DK, and Joshua's room.  
He hurriedly ran down the hall towards the room. But, as soon as he got his phone, the ringing stopped. He looked at Seungkwan who was trying so hard not to be obvious that he had seen who the caller was.

Sighing dejectedly, he opened the screen to verify if it was really him who called. 

It was him. And it rang for 23 seconds. He was gonna call him back he swears, but as soon as he was about to, Seungcheol called for him.

"Ya! Wonwoo!! Me and Hansol are going to the company to write lyrics with Jihoonie, come with us! He's working on hiphop unit's song for the next album. Bumzu hyung is there too."

"Okay!" Wonwoo shouted. He had to shout since Cheol was already by the door. "Wait for me, I'm going to get my jacket." 

"I'll just call him later, he wouldn't mind right? He would understand that no matter what, work comes first, right? Mingyu wouldn't be that irrational." Wonwoo half whispered to his self. 

"Aish, hyung, just text him already. Explain everything. Gahd why are you guys so dramatic." Seungkwan said.

Looking at Seungkwan like he sprouted a new head, he came to a quick conclusion that he'll just call Mingyu after work. He'll understand... Right?

Rushing to the door, he left and went to Pledis to work.

And boy.

Did he work.

They left the dorm August 1, 10PM and came back August 3, 8AM. And they need to be awake by 11AM. To catch their flight at 4PM.

He laid down on his bed, brain almost dead because he was up for ~30+ hours trying to come up with lyrics for the beat Jihoon and Bumzu provided. 

He ended up sleeping until 12:30PM. Minghao woke him up by shaking him while saying "HYUNG WE WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU IF YOU DONT GET UP NOW"

Wonwoo had just enough time to take a quick shower. He would be so dead if he took a bath now since they are waaay behind schedule. The others already went to leave using the other car. While the slow pokes were left behind. After showering and dressing up, Seungcheol, Joshua, Minghao, Chan, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo were arguing who will get what seat inside the car. And as usual Joshua was a sucker at rocks, papers, scissors and got the worse seat in the car. After that was settled, they went inside the car and talked about anything. Wonwoo drowned out the converstaion happening inside the car after a while.

"Cheol hyung, Mingyu asked if you brought his moisturizer?" Minghao suddenly asked.

With the mention of Mingyu, Wonwoo was suddenly paying attention.

"Yeah, it's in my backpack." Seungcheol said.

"Okay then, let me tell Mingyu that" Minghao said while side-eyeing Wonwoo.

Wonwoo noticed that and sighed quietly. He leaned on the window and scrolled down his twitter trying to, once again, drown the conversations happening around him.

After a while, they were stuck in traffic, and Seungcheol, being bored, decided to hold a vlive. 

Ugh vlive. That's where this mess started. Wonwoo loves that vlive gets them to connect to the fans who brought them success but right at this moment. He was still annoyed at the app. 

He tried though. He tried to smile for the carats. 

As soon as he the camera was turned off, he returned to his window twitter scrolling until they reach the airport.

The airport was uneventful. It was the same old thing. He was used to it. Fansites taking his pictures, the press taking pictures of their clothes. It was the usual. They boarded their plane, like usual.

When they landed at Bangkok, thats when Wonwoo started feeling jittery, like he needs to bite his nail or something. He was nervous. Because what if Mingyu's still mad at him? What if he decides that they'd be better off as colleagues instead of whatever this is that they have? A lot of questions are in Wonwoo's mind. He needs to see Mingyu.

When the hotel was visible in their view, Wonwoo tried to calm himself down. He put on the poker face he mastered, and then as soon as the car door opened, he stepped off the car as cool as possible. As if he wasn't on the brink of a panic attack on the way.

Their manager informed them that Gyu was still filming and will be back later. 

Wonwoo sighed of relief. At least, he thought, that the confrontation will happen much later. With that information, he opened his phone and impulsively texted him.

"I'm here."  
message delivered

He closed his phone and got his bag and went up to his assigned room. As soon as he settled down and laid down on the bed, he fell asleep.

Well, you couldn't blame him. He worked for 30+ hours straight and only got, like, 4 hours of sleep before traveling in a stuffy plane.

It was already 10PM when he woke up because of the door opening. He opened his eyes and looked for his glasses when suddenly a giant warm hug embraced him.

"I missed you." Mingyu whispered into Wonwoo's hair. "Let's not fight over something so dumb again, please."

Wonwoo was dumbfounded for a while and then after gathering his wits, he hugged Mingyu back and said, in his wraspy voice "I'm sorry." 

They stayed in that position for a while until both of their stomachs growled. 

"Let's eat downstairs. Food here is great!! And you have to taste the rambutan!" Mingyu said, excitedly. Following with a story on how his filming went. He continued to talk until they were eating. He talked and chewed, talked and chewed, and talked and chewed. 

"You really have to try their food though it's the best they taste ama-" 

"Mingyu"

"-zing! You need to start being adventurous with food, hyung! We will be touring the world youll miss out on a lot-"

"Mingyu"

"I read online that there's this delicacy in Manila called balut and it's weird but according to the blogs it tastes fantastic and then there's Rendang in Indonesia and they were all ravi-"

Wonwoo gave Mingyu a chaste kiss on the lips. So quick, that it gave Wonwoo a whiplash. 

"I missed you a lot, Mingyu" he said while sporting the smile that made Mingyu giddy.


End file.
